


goodnight moon

by witching



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witching/pseuds/witching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from tumblr- "things you said when you thought i was asleep"</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodnight moon

Steve has this habit of falling asleep whenever he gets a second of rest. It doesn’t matter where- Bucky’s sofa, his kitchen table, even the ferris wheel. Bucky doesn’t mind, but it can be an inconvenience- especially on the ferris wheel. And Bucky doesn’t much enjoy explaining to strangers’ pitied looks that he’s fine, he’s probably just tired because he was up all night picking fights or cleaning up litter or some shit.

This time it’s on public transit. Usually Steve doesn’t sleep on the subway, because he loves the subway and he gets too excited. But today, he sits down and immediately his eyes begin to droop. Bucky takes the seat next to him, offers the support of his hand.

“You gonna be alright, buddy?” He tries to keep it to a whisper, knows how Steve hates the sympathy stares, but it comes out a little louder, a little rougher than intended. Steve doesn’t answer, doesn’t move.

Bucky nudges Steve with his shoulder to check if he’s asleep. Nothing. Their car is mostly empty so he just shakes his head and prepares for a long ride. “Why you gotta do this to me, you adorable little bastard,” he mutters as the full weight of Steve’s (admittedly tiny) body rests on his left side.

Steve stirs, perks up his head a little. “What did you call me?” His speech is slurred from being mostly out of it.

“I called you a bastard, Stevie, now go to sleep,” Bucky teases, a smile on his face as Steve’s head lolls back onto his shoulder.


End file.
